reinas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Deshi Tsai
Full Name: Deshi Cong Tsai Age: in his mid 30s Gender: Male Nationalities: Asian Love interest: Emma Cook (deceased) Physical appearance: Deshi has spiky raven hair. He has a beard that’s the same color as his hair. He has dark blue eyes, with black pupils. His skin color is a light tan. His casual outfit is a grey jacket, white t-shirt underneath, black pants, and dark grey hiking boots. He wears a pair of glasses when he has to look at anything closely. Personality: Deshi is usually full of anger. Although he can be happy. Whenever he is accomplishing his goals or something like that. He is a very serious man. He doesn’t have a huge sense of humor. Or a normal sense of humor. He can act a bit insane from time to time. His insanity started when Emma died. Deshi is quite intelligent, but he’s no brainiac. He’s shown to have a bit more then the average amount of brain smarts. He is also kinda depressed. Whenever Deshi thinks about Emma he starts to show his sentimental side. Powers and abilities: Pyrokinesis: Deshi can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releauing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire’s intensity will be different. Fire Attacks: Deshi can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Explosive Fire Manipulation: Deshi can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever his flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. Inflammation: Deshi can cause burning pains and actual burns in others, in some cases their skin burns and injures others touching them Fire Augmentation: Deshi has the power to increase the amounts of fire or powers related to fire. Weaknesses/fears: Weaknesses: Water and/or ice: Since he has fire powers, they can be weakened by water or ice. Water is most effective, and it will weaken him for a while. Ice isn’t as effective, and it’ll only weaken him for a short period of time. Fears: Crowds: Deshi has been afraid of being in large crowds of people ever since he was alone in his cave. He's not used to being around tons of people like when he was younger. He also thinks anyone would want to take his locket. Backstory: Deshi was an only child born and raised in Asia. He learned the power of Pyrokinesis from a gifted king named Hachiuma when he was a small boy. Deshi hated where he lived, but there was no way out of it. He never tried making any friends. That made his parents very disappointed, but Deshi never cared about how they felt. Deshi became a lonely, and very boring person during his teenage years. Until he met a beautiful teenage girl named Emma. Who was on going on some sort of trip with her family. She changed his life forever. When they met, they bonded quickly, and eventually fell in love. After three years of knowing each other, they started dating. These two were so happy together. She even taught him how to speak fluent english. But Deshi’s grandpa never approved of his grandson dating this girl. He never trusted Emma, for some reason. Everyone else in the family loved her, especially Deshi. When Emma and Deshi were full grown adults, they got married and moved to where Emma lived, Washington DC. They were staying near the White House. Then, after a year of living there, it was New Years Eve. Deshi apparently got into a physical fight with the president and burned his face. All because Deshi wasn’t agreeing with what the president was trying to do. Emma stepped in on this, and basically ordered the president stop fighting with Deshi. That did nothing, in fact, after that the government took Emma and Deshi to prison. In fact, while they were there a few prisoners ganged up on Emma and murdered her. By beating her up then stabbing her with pocket knifes. That made Deshi go completely insane. He fought the prisoners, and killed them. Then the police had to put him in a special restraining order. He was in there for almost 4 days. He could’ve been free from the restraining order sooner. But he was just too heartbroken about losing the one person he loved with all of his heart to try and escape. But he realized, he couldn’t just sit there. He had to break out, so he could get his revenge on the president. So used his Pyrokinesis and broke himself out of prison. He was on the run for weeks, and once he finally stopped running. He fought against some government soldiers once again and won with ease. After that battle, Deshi went to California and hid in a random forest. That was near the town of Oaklore. After weeks of traveling through the forest, he found a cave where he could live in. Then, two years after the Nanite event had already happened. Specifically, almost a week after Conner and Mabel returned back to their home from the Grey family children’s Aunt Abagail’s house. The president and tons of bodyguards were driving through the forest Deshi was living in. They weren’t there just for him though. They were heading for the town of Oaklore. The president was going there to plant an Oak tree at the heart of the town. Then they would start looking for Deshi. Because they knew he was in the area. He noticed the president’s truck and had to go after it. Once the tree was planted and the president gave a speech about why they planted the tree and Deshi being around. Deshi himself came out of hiding and was seeking revenge on the president. So he fought the president’s bodyguards once again, and was winning. Until Jen and Adam came out and defended the president and defeated Deshi for the first time. It was quite a challenge, but they were victorious. After that, Deshi escaped and went back into his cave. He was never heard from since that night. Now he was seeking revenge on the twins. Ever since that night, Deshi had a new goal. It was to get rid of Jen, Adam, and all their loved ones for good. So they wouldn’t be able to get in the way whenever he would try getting rid of the president again. Other information: - Deshi is the main villain of Reina’s Adventures. - It is still unknown if Deshi has any other abilities besides his fire powers. - Deshi keeps a golden locket that has a picture of Emma in it. - Deshi didn’t really love anyone he knew in the past. Category:General wiki templates